


If the Shoe Fits

by Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends



Category: Inspired by Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Inspired by Coast to Coast, Multi, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends/pseuds/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends
Summary: Finn and Logan have a long and unresolved history in a small town named Gryffindor. Everything changes, however, when a beautiful blonde-haired boy named Leo shows up and everyone's world is turned upside down.
Relationships: Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove), Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara (lumosinlove), Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove), Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove)
Kudos: 15





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coast To Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150220) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> Hello friends! This is a new O'Knutzy story that I'm writing. I hope you enjoy! CW for food and nightmares.

It was a beautiful Monday sunrise, the colors of the wind painting the town pink. As the sun rose, the rays of sun sprinkled the town square, glinting off of watery sparks of water flying off the fountain. The light dappled the storefronts where many lives were about to be changed. 

Logan grudgingly unlocked the door to his shop, muttering curses to himself as the key seemed to be glued into the sticky lock. 

As he was unpacking his materials and tools for the day, he heard an abrupt yet soft knock on the door of the shop before a golden retriever of a human stepped through the threshold and into view. 

“Hiya! I’m Leo, I own the new flower shop ‘round the corner,” Ah, so Golden Retriever speaks, Logan thought, continuing to putter about with the items before him. “I brought you a pie as a… I guess reverse-welcome.” He punctuated his sentence with a gentle chuckle. 

“I don’t like pie,” Logan answered gruffly, sorting through his tools with a furrowed brow. 

“...Oh,” Leo’s bright smile fell softly like a feather off his face and onto the floor, the crumpled grin now staring up at him mockingly. “Well, what do you like?” He wrenched the smile from the ground and plastered it back into place. 

“I love Black Forest cake,” the instinct to profess his love for this cake exited his mouth unbidden. 

“Alrighty then,” Leo’s patented smirk graced his face slowly but purposefully. “Have a lovely day!” With that and one more blinding smile, Leo exited stage right. 

I think his voice is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard… No! Stop that! Logan shut that down right quick. He shook his head and buried his cloudy thoughts in his work. 

***

Finn was having a dreary morning. He awoke from a dream with a start, his nightmare chasing him through wakefulness, leaving a frigid chill in his bones. Dream Logan’s words ran through his head: 

“I can’t do this. I don’t love you. I never have.” 

A sob wracked through Finn’s body, pulsing through his corporeal form like a wave crashing over a body hidden beneath the surface. He shook himself from the icy grip of memory, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck before wiping away the tears that clung onto his cheeks. 

“I can’t do this either, Lo,” he spoke into the empty darkness of his room. “I can’t keep loving you.”   
He got ready for work, his mind still stuck in his dreams. When he arrived at the tattoo shop that he and his brother, Alex, owned, he set his messenger bag down and sat down at his desk, turning on the computer for the day. It was as soon as the monitor lit up that he heard a quiet knock on the front door before in walked an ethereal being with a head full of golden hair. 

“Hello! I’m Leo! I own the new flower shop around the corner from your shop,” Leo’s face nearly cracked open with the sheer force of his smile. “Today’s my first official day in town, I mean besides getting the store all set up, but, you know, I wasn’t really here -- and I’m rambling. Sorry about that. I do that when I get nervous around -- when I get nervous.” Leo blushed a bright red, eyes cast down as he avoided the stare of the cute redheaded boy before him. 

“Don’t worry. It was cute,” Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, Finn thought. You can’t just go around calling strangers cute, for fuck’s sake. “I’m Finn. Finn O’Hara. My brother, Alex, and I own this shop. He does the tattoos and I do all the clerical boring stuff, you could say.” 

“Oh, I’d never say that. I doubt anything you do could be boring,” Leo said softly, though a smirk flitted across his face. This time it was Finn’s turn to blush. “Well, anyways, I brought you two some cookies as a kinda reverse-welcome. I brought a pie to a shoe shop owner, Logan I think. I don’t think he took kindly to me, though.” 

“Don’t pay too much heed to Logan, he’s as gruff as they come,” Finn looked down and rubbed the back of his kneck with his freckled palm. “He kinda has a reputation of being The Scary One in town, but I’ve known him for a long while. He’s a mush when you get to know him.” 

“I’d like to know him,” Leo started. “He seems… intriguing.” 

“That’s one way to describe him,” Finn muttered. 

“Well, I hope you enjoy the cookies. They’re just the basic chocolate chip,” Leo said. 

“Not basic, just… classic,” Finn corrected gently. 

“I like that… classic,” Leo mused. “I gotta get going but it was great to meet you, Finn.” Leo opened the door to the rest of the world, the sun peeking in to say hello. 

“Great to meet you too,” Finn wore a big, dopey smile that covered the entire expanse of his face, filling his body with joy and levity. Most scarily, it filled him with hope. 

Finn chomps his way through half of the cookies before Alex even makes it into the shop for the day. It only takes him approximately thirty minutes. 

“What? They’re good cookies!” Finn said indignantly.


	2. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for mention of food

Tuesdays are Taco Tuesdays. It is a tradition for Kasey and Nat, Alex’s boyfriend and girlfriend respectively, to come over to Alex and Finn’s apartment. It’s a weekly tradition. This is all to say that Finn had a plan. Come with me, dear reader, to see how it all unfolds. 

Tuesday morning awakened with the sun barely peeking through its blanket of clouds. Misty rays of sunshine kissed the high points of Finn’s face as he trodded over towards the new flower shop. He clutched a plate of “cookies” that were really just absolute abominations. Truly, they were atrocities to the name of chocolate chip cookies. 

Finn took a deep breath, steeling himself before knocking thrice on the door of the flower shop and entered. 

“Hiya!” Finn exclaimed, putting his nervousness on the backburner in favor of putting his best and kindest foot forward. He wanted to present his best self, after all. He had a flower shop owner to seduce. With shitty cookies. 

“Hey, sugar!” Finn practically melted on the spot. 

“So I made you something,” He thrust the parcel towards the blonde man. “I tried my best but honestly, I’m shit at making cookies. Or any type of baked good for that matter. I swear I can cook though.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I’ll teach you how to bake if you make dinner for me some time. Sound good, O’Hara?” _That smooth motherfucker, _Finn thought.__

__“People only ever call my older brother that. Call me Harzy. At least, that’s what my- that’s what Logan calls me, anyway.”_ _

__“Hold on,” Leo held up a single finger and spun around, heading into the back of the shop. He came back cradling a single pink rose. He handed it to Finn with a wink._ _

__“Okay… Harzy,” Leo smirked gently, letting his gaze drip from Finn’s head all the way down to his toes._ _

__“Okay, bye,” Finn said dazedly as he walked backwards towards the door._ _

__“Goodbye, darlin’,” Leo smiled in earnest, kind of confused by the short interaction._ _

__“Oh, shit -- wait! It’s Taco Tuesday! Nat, and Alex, and Kasey will be there! Come to my apartment tonight! Only if you want to, of course! There’s no pressure, only excitement!” Finn gave the stricken smile of a three-year-old smiling for a preschool photo, all perfect teeth and wide eyes._ _

__“Oh, yeah,” Leo said, slightly bewildered. “I’d love to come! Here, let me put my number in your phone so you can text me the details.”_ _

__Finn pulled his phone out of his back pocket and yeeted it over to Leo, who chuckled as he passed it back to Finn._ _

__“Password?”_ _

__“Oh, right! Sorry!” Finn smiled sheepishly and typed in his password._ _

__Leo smiled as he took the phone back into his lightly calloused hands. Once he punched in his number and name (decorated with a little pink rose Emoji), he passed the phone back to its owner._ _

__Finn smiled and started walking backwards towards the door. He gave another little bashful smile when he bumped into the door and quickly spun around to open the it and exit the shop. Not quickly enough, however, to prevent Leo from seeing his burning blush._ _

__“Bye, Harzy,” Leo whispered long after the door had closed. He smiled to himself, dimples eating into his cheeks. A ray of sunshine glinted off the tuft of white hair spilling from the edge of his hairline. He shined in the quiet of the shop he could finally call his own, preening in the wake of the whirlwind named Finn._ _

__***_ _

__Finn made a beeline for Logan’s shoe shop and burst in through the heavy oak door._ _

__“Have you met Leo??” Finn asked, a little out of breath from sprinting all the way to Logan’s shop._ _

__“Yeah, why?” Logan asked, barely looking up from the shoe he was busy mending._ _

__“Because I think I’m _in love!” _Finn cried.___ _

____“Shhh, you can’t say shit like that!” Logan finally looked up, stricken._ _ _ _

____“Why not, Lo? Times are changing, you kn-”_ _ _ _

____“Not that quickly!” Logan whisper-yelled gruffly. Finn took a pause._ _ _ _

____“I’m sick of hiding who I am,” Finn looked down, rarely one to be shy in front of Logan._ _ _ _

____“You think I’m not?!”  
“I can’t keep doing this, Logan,” Finn _never _used Logan’s full name. “I can’t keep waiting for you when you’re never gonna love me back.”___ _ _ _

______Finn stormed back out of the shop, the air immediately losing the life that he brought inside. Forgetfully, he dropped the rose on his way out. Logan picked up the lonely rose, staring off after the man he loved._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______Leo ducked into the shoe shop with a shy smile, toting a plastic baggy filled with cookies._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Surprise, I’m back,” Leo said by way of hello, biting his lower lip a little bit._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh,” Logan said, a little bit surprised. “You’re back. Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, I made you black forest cake cookies,” Leo said, shrinking back into himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What the fuck are black forest cake _cookies _?” Logan griped.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“They are the cookie version of a black forest cake. I do it for a bunch of things,” Leo said, feeling braver with every word. “I make banana bread cookies, so I figured I would try to make black forest cake cookies, you know. For you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Because you seem like the kind of person who could use some cookies,” Leo asserted. “Plus, cakes are harder to transport.” He added a little sheepishly, looking down to avoid letting Logan see him blush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, that’s...” Now it was Logan’s turn to blush. “That’s really nice of you. Thank you… Leo.” He gave the taller man a small smile before turning back to the task at hand. Once again, perceptive as always, Leo did not miss the blush burning its way up Logan’s neck up to his ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re welcome, Logan,” Leo opened his mouth to continue, but stopped himself before they could exit his pink lips. He tried again: “It’s nice to see you again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Logan looked up, his lips slightly parted as though surprised by Leo’s words. His eyes softened and he revealed something few ever got to see: The Logan Tremblay Grin. All slightly crooked teeth and adorably bright eyes. Most importantly, it emanated joy. It was one of the most beautiful things Leo had ever seen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re so--” Leo cut himself off. _Beautiful, _he thought. That’s when he noticed the pink rose laying on Logan’s workbench. “Oh, was Finn here?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, how’d you know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, I just figured,” Leo backtracked, a little confused and a little hurt. He recovered quickly, though. “I just figured he’d come over here to ask you to come to dinner, it being Taco Tuesday and all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Taco Tuesday, right,” Logan mused. “Maybe I’ll see you there?” Logan was Plotting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah!” Levity lilting Leo’s voice so much it cracked a little. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I mean, yeah.” He said in a much lower register._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Okay, see you later, I guess,” Logan watched intently as Leo walked back towards the door. It’s up to you, dear reader, to guess what exactly he was watching intently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As soon as Leo walked out the door, Logan stood and The Planning continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Logan determinedly walked out of his shop, closing the heavy door behind himself. He marched in the direction of Finn and Alex’s tattoo shop, clutching the increasingly limp stem of the pink rose. He burst through the door and pointed at Finn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You. Outside. Now,” Logan demanded and promptly stormed right back out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finn looked confusedly at his brother who was cleaning up his workstation. Alex looked him dead in the eyes and nodded solemnly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s time,” Alex stated simply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finn slowly got up out of his swivel chair, his strong forearms pushing him up like a reverse dip. He took a deep breath. He walked to his doom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________No less than five seconds after Finn walked outside was he pulled into the fiercest bear hug of his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m so sorry, Finn,” Logan sounded like he was choked up on the verge of tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What? What’s happening,” Finn hugged him back, concerned but confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m so sorry for everything,” Logan sobbed and pulled back, looking into Finn’s doe eyes. “Everything. For not talking to you, for hurting you, for making you think… making you think that I didn’t love you. Because I did love you. I do love you. I always have, Finn. And I think I always will.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You love me?” Finn’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped, never one to keep his emotions on the inside. “Are you deadass?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Logan cracked up, wiping the tears from his cheeks, and nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, Harzy. I’m _deadass, _” Logan sniffed, smiling up at Finn whose face broke out into the biggest and brightest smile Logan had ever seen. He made the decision to spend every day trying to put that smile on Finn’s face.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Finn swooped down and pulled Logan into a passionate kiss, lifting him off of the concrete and spinning him around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I love you so much, Lo,” Finn was nearly weeping, his eyes leaking tears he had spent so long trying to keep in. This moment of purest reality far surpassed his wildest of dreams. Nothing could compare. “So much, baby.” And the kissing continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Right around the corner, bearing secret witness to this grand declaration of mutual love, Leo held back tears. The King of Compartmentalizing struck again, demonizing his emotions and taking the blame for other people’s actions. He decided right then and there to never feel a single emotion ever again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
